roblox_the_wild_westfandomcom-20200214-history
Roles
Summary On The Wild West roles/jobs are now available. All of these jobs can be found around Bronze City, and only Citizens have access to them, except for the Hitman. Trying to obtain any other job as an Outlaw will result in a failure, along with a message that warns you. Upon death, job will be lost, and the person will have a cooldown before being able to re-gain the role. Jobs have only a Roleplay purpose, except some small features that allow you to gain some money. Jobs are split in two categories: Gamepasses and Free. Gamepass Jobs Gamepass jobs are lifetime, meaning that once you bought them, you have access to said jobs permanently. Mayor The Mayor is the most important figure within Bronze city and the world of the Wild West. The Mayor must be protected at all times, as they can be easy targets for the Hitman or any Outlaws in Bronze City. * Price - 600 R$ * Citizen only role. * Limit - 1 * Abilities - They are able to start Trials for outlaws, along with pardoning them. Hitman The Hitman is accessible as both Citizen and Outlaw. It's main purpose is to obtain contracts/hits from other players, who can be Citizens or Outlaws, and eliminate the target of that contract. When accepting a contract on a Citizen without a job, the Hitman will automatically gain a bounty, but their Wanted status and bounty will be hidden. They can be paid from $100 to $500. When attacking their target they will achieve the "DANGER" status for 20 seconds. * Price - 400 R$ * Both Citizen & Outlaw role. * Limit - 1 * Abilities - They can kill their victims even if they're in Safezone. They know the last location of their victim. Doctor The Doctor, as the name says, is the Doctor of the city. They have a few special items they can use to heal others, along with a special outfit. * Price - 150 R$ * Citizen role only. * Limit - 2 * Abilities - They can sell Bandages and heal others with them (Massive health boost). They can sell antibiotics and heal others' stamina with them (Massive Stamina boost) Free Jobs The following jobs can be used by everyone for free, as long it doesn't go through the limit. Sheriff The Sheriff has an advantage when it's about catching and arresting Outlaws. They have two special tools which will aid them in the operations. * Citizen role only. * Limit - 2 * Abilities - They possess a baton which can be used to get people down on the ground (Ragdoll them). They possess handcuffs that can insta-arrest people downed by the Baton. Barkeep The Barkeeps are those who work at the bar/saloon. They have a special outfit and they can sell meals to the others. * Citizen role only. * Limit - 4 * Abilities - They can sell meals and drinks for $100. Meals and drinks give a health boost.